Sleeping Prince
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Konoha JHS merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan mengadakan drama spesial berjudul 'Sleeping Prince'. Kok heboh banget sih? Memangnya siapa yang jadi sleeping prince-nya? Oneshot. Dedicated to my best friend birthday. Wanna RnR? :3


**Sleeping Prince**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Sleeping Prince©Dei-chan**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ancur, alur aneh.**

**Dedicated to: my best friend, Farisha Nazmi :D**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

Hari masih pagi. Matahari juga masih masih malas-malasan menampakkan dirinya dan lebih memilih diselimuti awan. Namun, Konoha Junior High School a.k.a Konoha JHS, sudah dipadati orang-orang. Bukan hanya siswa dan siswi.

Ternyata oh ternyata, hari itu adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun Konoha JHS ke 14. Terpampang spanduk norak di gerbang sekolah itu.

**UNTUK MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN KONOHA JHS KE-14,**

**AKAN DIADAKAN:**

**PENTAS DRAMA SPESIAL**

**BERJUDUL: SLEEPING PRINCE**

**DENGAN AKTOR UTAMA: SASUKE UCHIHA**

**HADIRILAH!!!**

**Salam hentai, Jiraiya, kepala sekolah Konoha JHS.**

Sebenarnya, orang-orang tidak begitu perduli dengan pementasan drama itu, tapi ketika disebut nama **Sasuke Uchiha**, masyarakat datang berbondong-bondong untuk menontonnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Sudah dibilang beratus-ratus kali, aku tidak mau!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam, Sasuke.

"Ayolah, teme! Kau tidak kasihan dengan orang-orang yang sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun (?), untuk menontonmu dalam pentas drama ini?!" bujuk seorang temannya yang berambut kuning terang, Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke ngotot.

"Teme, sebenarnya aku juga berat hati menjalankan drama ini! Tapi..." Naruto melirik ke arah gadis yang bernama Sakura.

Sakura sudah memberi isyarat dan tatapan paksa-Sasuke-atau-mati. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika tak bisa membujuk Sasuke.

"Ka-kau tahu kan, teme..." kata Naruto.

"Dobe! Aku tidak ma–mmph!!" Sasuke sudah diseret ke depan panggung oleh Kakashi.

"Ehem ehem... tes tes satu dua tiga," pria bertampang manis sedang mengetes mic di atas panggung. Namanya Kang Neji, sayang dia tukang kebon sekolah.

Setelah Kang Minato turung dari panggung, Kakashi naik sebagai narator.

"Ehem... sebelumnya, mari kita–"

"Cepetaan!!"

"Gak usah basa-basi! Mana Sasuke-kun!"

"Ayo dong! Jangan lama-lama!!"

Kakashi swt.

****Drama mode on****

Baiklah... pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang raja yang lalim bernama Suigetsu. Raja Suigetsu mempunyai pembantu bernama Sasuke. Walau pembantu, tapi Sasuke itu... ga-ga... gan-gante-ganteng! **(Kakashi sedikit banyak tidak rela menyebut Sasuke ganteng)**

Raja Suigetsu setiap hari bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya yang bernama Juugo.

"Cermin cermin ajaib... apakah samehada akan menjadi milikku?"

Eh, salah! Bukan begitu, Suigetsu!

"Eh? Oh, maaf, hehehe... ulang! Cermin cermin ajaib... siapa pria yang paling tampan seantero jagat raya (lebay deh)?"

"Saya yang mulia... eh bukan bukan! Sasuke Uchiha, yang mulia..." jawab Juugo sedikit narsis.

"**UAAPPAAAH?!!**" Suigetsu terbelalak tidak percaya. **(backsound *Pak Shino yang ngatur*: jejejejeeeeeng)**

Suigetsu melirik ke luar jendela, dilihatnya Sasuke yang lagi asik ngepel sambil goyang ngebor. Alis Suigetsu bertaut, memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuang Sasuke di hutan, lalu membunuhnya! Gehahaha!!" kata Suigetsu diiringi tawa laknatnya.

"La la la la..." Sasuke sedikit berdendang sambil nyapu halaman istana yang gedenya 5 hektar.

'Sial! Peran apaan sih ini?!' umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang membawa pedang, "Kau... Sasuke?!"

"Y-ya..." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku..." kacamata gadis itu berkilat, "Minta tanda tanganmu, doong!!! Kyaaa!!! Saskay-chan!!!"

Penonton sweatdropped super.

"Karin! Itu tidak ada dalam naskah!!" teriak Kakashi sambil melambai-lambai ke arah gadis itu.

"Oh iya, gomen! Kebawa suasana hati! Hihihi!" kata Karin sambil ketawa persis kuntilanak.

"Ehem... aku akan membunuhmu!!" Karin mengarahkan pedang mainan yang dipinjam dari Konohamaru ke leher Sasuke.

"Apa kau tega membunuh lelaki setampan aku?" Sasuke menatap Karin dengan pembantu eyes no jutsu (?).

"Ah! Tidak!! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya!! Terlalu indaaah~!!" kata Karin lebay.

Karin merogoh sakunya, dikeluarkannya sebuah tomat busuk.

"Kalau begitu... makan ini! Kau akan tertidur dan baru bisa terbangun jika dicium seorang putri," Karin menyodorkan tomat itu.

"Hah? Gak ada yang bagusan dikit apa?!" protes Sasuke sambil memandang jijik tomat busuk itu.

"Cuma ini yang ada di kulkas! Udahlah, gak usah protes!"

Sasuke memonyongkan bibirnya untuk mencicip tomat itu. Baru saja ia sentuhkan ujung bibirnya pada kulit tomat yang keriputan tersebut, ia langsung tepar tak berdaya.

"Duh... Saskay-chan juga cakep walau kayak begini!!"

Karin mengambil foto-foto Sasuke yang lagi tepar sebelum kembali ke balik panggung.

**Sementara itu, di hutan belantara…**

"Duh, apa-apaan sih, Ratu Tsunade! Nomor togelnya pake jatoh di hutan lagi!" seorang putri berambut pinky dan berjidat lebar, berjalan sambil menghindari ranting-ranting pohon dan semak-semak tajam (bikinan Zetsu).

Putri Sakura mengamati setiap langkahnya. Sudah berjam-jam dia mengitari hutan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah rumah berbentuk jamur. Kerena penasaran, Putri Sakura mendatangi rumah itu.

Dibukanya secara perlahan, ternyata rumah itu kosong. Putri Sakura melangkah ke dalam, dilihatnya meja makan itu berisi sup-sup yang masih mengpulkan asap. Iler Putri Sakura sampe netes-netes, bukan hanya karena tuntutan naskah, tapi nyatanya dia juga laper.

Langsung diserbunya makanan tersebut tanpa ampun...

"La la la la laaa~!!!" terdengar nyanyian sumbang dan menyakitkan telinga. Mereka berbondong-bondong menuju rumah jamur.

"Tadaimaaaaa!!!" seru seseorang bertampang preman sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Ko-konan-chan?" pemuda tadi menghampiri gadis yang dipanggilnya Konan.

"Sup kita tiba-tiba habiiiis..." kata Konan sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Siapa yang makan?" tanya salah pemuda yang udah keriputan.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa... gadis kecil di sana," tunjuk Konan pada Putri Sakura yang terlelap sambil ngorok.

Mereka menghampiri Putri Sakura. Si tampang preman nyolek-nyolek Sakura. Ckckck, kesempatan dalam kesempitan...

"Ng?" Sakura terbangun. Dilihatnya beberapa orang berpakaian serupa di depannya. Ada beberapa yang mundur ke belakang, takut.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya muka preman memberanikan diri.

"Aah, maaf! Ini rumah kalian ya? Maaf telah memakan sup kalian. Maaf juga sudah tidur seenaknya. Kenalkan, aku Putri Sakura!"

"Waaah... Akatsuki!!!"

"Ouugh!!" mereka berjejer menghadap Putri Sakura.

"Aku Pein, leader Akatsuki," kata si muka preman.

"Aku Konan, sekretaris Akatsuki," kata Konan.

"Aku Kakuzu, bendahara Akatsuki," ujar seorang pria bercadar dan bertampang koruptor.

"Kalau aku Deidara, un," kali ini makhluk berambut pirang panjang yang angkat bicara.

"Aku Tobi anak baik!" kata makhluk bertopeng kayak bola basket sambil ngemut lollipop.

"Hidan," sahut pemuda ubanan cuek.

"Sasori, salam kenal," ujar pemuda berambut merah.

"Saya Itachi," kata si pemuda keriputan.

"Dan aku Zetsu," kata makhluk berwajah belang-belang kayak belalang. *loh?*

"Jadi kalian Akatsuki?" tanya Putri Sakura.

"Iyap!" jawab Tobi.

"Wah... kalian mau membantuku nggak?"

"Kalo dibayar mau," tawar kakuzu yang disambut jitakan dari Hidan.

"Begini... nomor togel Ratu Tsunade jatuh. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku bisa dihukum menjadi pembantu. Tapi dia akan memaafkanku kalau aku pulang membawa uang..." Sakura melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tidaaak!!! Jangan uang-chan!!" Kakuzu langsung memeluk peti uangnya.

"Mmm... mungkin ini bisa membantu, un?" Deidara menyodorkan selembar brosur norak.

Mata Sakura hampir keluar melihat brosur itu. Dilihatnya foto Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di atas peti, "Kawaii," gumamnya.

"Katanya, barang siapa yang mampu membangunkannya tanpa sepengetahuan Raja Suigetsu, akan mendapat uang sejumlah sepuluh juta ryo!" kata Sasori.

"Sepuluh jutaaaa?!!" semua orang di sana melotot ke arah Sasori.

"Kalau begitu... aku pasti akan dimaafkan oleh Ratu Tsunade! Dan aku juga bisa mendapatkan Sasuke... hihihi..." Sakura memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Ayo kita serbu Kerajaan Duyung!!!" seru Kisame bersemangat.

Akatsuki dan Putri Sakura terus berjalan. Agak bingung juga mencari Kerjaan Duyung yang ternyata di dekat pantai.

"Capek juga ya?" kata Hidan sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Coba tadi Kakuzu gak sok tahu jalan! Kita kan gak bakalan kesasar!" keluh Kisame.

"Dia begitu, biar kita gak ngeluarin ongkos, un!" cibir Deidara.

"Udahlah! Yang penting kita udah sampe!" bantah Kakuzu.

"Ng... di sini tertulis... Sasuke ada di gudang istana," Sakura membacakan isi brosur.

"Ayo! Kita ke gudang!" ajak Zetsu.

"Oke!" sahut yang lain, tanpa tahu brosur yang dipegang Sakura tertinggal begitu saja.

"Sai!" panggil Naruto, yang berperan sebagai tukang kebun istana.

"Kenapa?" orang yang dipanggil Sai muncul sambil membawa sapu lidi.

"Ini ada brosur," Naruto menyerahkan brosur yang brusan dipungutnya.

"Hm... lalu?" tanya Sai.

"Ya ini! Brosur!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu ini brosur! Terus ada apa dengan brosur ini?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya!"

Sai menatap Naruto heran, "Maksudmu apa sih?!"

"Aku kan buta huruf! Gimana sih!" Sai pun ber-gubrak-ria.

"Bilang aja gak bisa baca!" gerutu Sai.

"Hah!!!" Sai terlonjak setelah membaca brosur itu.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Brosur ini mengatakan tentang Sasuke!"

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke itu yang diperintahkan Raja Suigetsu untuk dibunuh!" Sai mulai panik.

"Wah, kita harus memberitahu Raja!"

Pintu gudang dibuka. Terlihatlah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan pulasnya (atau pingsan lebih tepatnya).

Sakura udah ngiler ngeliatnya. Kakuzu udah membayangkan hadiahnya. Itachi terkejut karena ternyata itu adiknya. Akatsuki swt melihatnya.

"Tapi... gimana cara banguninnya?" tanya Sasori.

Yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng.

**Triiing!!**

Muncul efek kelap-kelip dan asap (yang ngatur efek itu, namanya Mas Kiba). Tiba-tiba ada orang yang digelantungin dengan tali tambang sambil membaw tongkat sihir mainan.

"Halooo~!! Saya Dewi pelindung, Orochiwati!!!"

Semuanya cengok ngeliat Orochiwati yang penampilannya naujubilah min jalik.

"Kalian mau tahu gimana cara bangunin Saskay?" kata Orochiwati sambil berkedip genit.

"**MAU!!!**" mata Sakura, Kakuzu, dan Itachi langsung berbinar-binar.

"Caranya adalah... dengan **ciuman tuluuus**!!!" jelas Orochiwati sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

Sakura langsung ngebut ke arah Sasuke dengan tampang mupeng. Kakuzu matanya langsung berubah menjadi ikon mata uang ryo. Itachi langsung nyosor ke Sasuke sambil nangis-nangis rindu. Akatsuki cuma duduk manis sambil makan pisang goreng sambil nonton telenovela gratis (?). Orochiwati tetep gelantungan karena gak bisa lepas dari tali tambang yang melilit badannya.

**Braaak!!**

Pintu gudang dibuka (baca: didobrak) oleh Raja Suigetsu yang diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sai yang masih bawa sapu lidi. Karin yang udah ngumpet di balik panggung jadi panas, dan juga ingin mencium Sasuke. Ino yang kebagian jadi tukang rias, juga ikutan karena gak terima. Para fans girl maupun fans boy yang ada juga menyerbu. Naruto yang juga memendam rasa, juga menuju Sasuke.

Para fujoshi dan fudanshi siap dengan kamera mereka. Ada yang taruhan, Sasuke bakalan dicium Naruto, Suigetsu, atau Itachi. Terjadi perang antara pendukung NaruHina dan SasuNaruSasu. Ternyata pendukung SuiSasuSui juga terbawa emosi. (author ada di barisan ini)

Sasuke terlonjak karena akan diserbu para makhluk ganas. Sasuke bangkit dari peti itu, dia berjongkok di atasnya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat.

"Kuueeeennntuuuuut nooooo juuuuutsssssuuuuuu!!!" (suara Sasuke dalam slow motion)

**Bruuut!!!**

Dengan kentut supernya Sasuke melayang ke udara bagaikan roket yang diluncurkan. Sebagian besar dari mereka tepar karena baunya yang megahypersuperduperpalingsangat dasyat. Ada juga yang bertahan sambil ngesot dan terseok-seok.

Sesaat, Sasuke boleh lega. Dia bergelantungan di tali tambang sambil ketawa laknat. Bagaikan tarzan, dia melewati para manusia ganas yang siap menerjangnya.

**Cup!**

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ayunannya terhenti karena menabrak sesuatu, yaitu... **OROCHIWATI!!!**

Bibir mereka bertemu. Para fujodanshi langsung bersorak, sebagian ada yang tidak rela karena yang dicium adalah Orochiwati yang masih berpakaian Dewi pelindung (tentunya masih nyangkut). Itachi tepar dengan mulut berbusa. Suigetsu ngakak ngeliatnya. Kakuzu menangisi kepergian hadiahnya. Naruto meraung-raung minta putus. Hinata langsung jatoh pas denger Naruto yang berteriak minta putus sama Sasuke. Gadis-gadis seperti Sakura, Karin, dan Ino terduduk lemas tak berdaya, ada pula yang pingsan saking syoknya.

Dan... berakhiirlah drama super gaje tersebut.

**-TAMAT-**

**Uweeee... ancur bangeeeet ==a**

**Tadinya saya buat SasukeSakura, malah jadinya SasukeGaje... atau kalo dipaksain, SasukeOrochi *ditimpukin botol***

**Yap, walau telat publish, tapi fic ini saya kasih sebagai hadiah buat sahabat saya, Fariza Nazmi (Farisha: sejak kapan gue jadi sahabat lu?!)**

**Eh salah, pembantu saya maksudnya... *dijejelin kue basi sama Farisha***

**Tadinya mau pake OC, tapi berhubung saya gak suka OC... jadilah perayaan ulang tahun Konoha JHS.**

**Sekalian ngilangin aura gelap di otak saya. Jadi pengen bikin yang seger-seger plus asem kayak gini (readers: ini mah ancuuur!!)**

**Yang nungguin apdetan fic, sabar ya... bercak-bercak WB susah banget ilang. Kalo dipaksa, nanti jadinya makin garing. Saya tidak mau tepar di tangan para readers *dieroyok massa***

**Sebenernya agak gak rela juga kalo Sakura harus didampingi Akatsuki. Secara, Akatsuki elit gitu loh, masa sama Sakura? *dilemparin obor sama Sakura FC***

**Review please? =w=**


End file.
